


Glatteis

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Character Analysis, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Marking, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful dream or a grotesque nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glatteis

**Author's Note:**

> For the Musical Chairs Competition: Round 2.

At first sight  
It's like stepping into  
A fairy tale.

Strands of silver  
Cascading down  
To her waist.

Orbs  
Like melted ice,  
So blue and _soft_.

Encased in freshly fallen snow,  
From a sapphire twilight,  
With a ruby glow.

A princess.

And then,  
She speaks:

_"What are you,_  
_"Brain dead?  
_ _"Get out of my way."_

And the illusion,  
Is shattered.

She's no longer  
Gentle,  
But sharp,  
Like _ice_.

A glittering diamond,  
That _cuts_  
Everyone  
That comes close.

Her tongue is _serrated_ ,  
Quick to flare,  
And burn you,  
Carve words into you.

A reminder,  
Of the _crystal_  
She wears  
On her back.

The heiress.

Who stands there,  
Arms crossed,  
Foot tapping away at the ground.

_Impatient._

She expects it all,  
Everything.  
When she wants it,  
How she wants it.  
Or else.

_Spiteful._

Always boasting,  
"I'm _not_ bossy."  
"I'm not perfect, not _yet_."  
"But I'm still leagues better than _you_."

_Conceited._

Miss  
'Perfect'.

Raised in a castle,  
Servants bowing  
To her every whim.

It's a wonder  
How she got here,  
On those expectations of hers.

How she can lay there  
At night.

Looking so pure  
Of heart.

With claims  
That she has _changed_.

True or not,  
She still sees the world as hers,  
Goes by her own rules.

Her edges may have been dulled,  
But her attitude is the same.

She hasn't experienced the world yet,  
And _that's_ what's going to change.

To the point  
She is left  
_Gasping_.

As the snake  
Wraps itself  
Around her throat.

Hands unable to reach,  
With cold steel  
Locked on her wrists.

As the poison  
Flows into her body,  
Turning her blood _black_.

So it oozes  
Out of the corner  
Of her mouth:

Thick like oil,  
Devoid of color,  
Like her.

Just a bottle  
Of her own design,  
Leaving her _cold_.

Skin a shade darker,  
Lips split,  
Defining marks on her thighs.

Body trembling,  
Eyes wide,  
Uncomprehending at first  
When he _leaves_

Her side,  
Taking everything  
She had with him.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt used: poetry


End file.
